


The Annual not so official Hydra Assembling

by shir1095



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), Post-Iron Man 1, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, SHIELD, hail HYDRA, hydra members, it's not really a canon but it's sort of is, post hulk (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir1095/pseuds/shir1095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Annual not so official Hydra Assembling was the only opportunity in the early years of the organization to learn about how much it grow in the passing year and what are the next missions the accomplish until the next Assembling- pre-HYDRA reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Annual not so official Hydra Assembling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all I do not own any of the characters because i'm not rich, talented nor creative so it's not mine.  
> Second, I tried to do it right by the time line, I hope it came out okay. Also, I may have invented some things, don't hate me.  
> Not Beta'd so any mistake is mine. don't hate me for my english.
> 
> Most important- Enjoy reading.

The Annual not so official Hydra Assembling was the only opportunity in the early years of the organization to learn about how much it grow in the passing year and what are the next missions the accomplish until the next Assembling. It was held in one of the rich and the not so famous Hydra cells’ ballrooms. It’s a good thing Hydra wasn’t keeping itself in the basic Military men and spreading to another more influencing people all over the population scale only because things like this could be held and no one in the world gave even a tiny suspicion to why all those people came together on December 31st.

It was the first time that Garrett took the newly trained Ward as his companion to the event. The main goal was to make sure to represent his new guard dog in front of the more influential people, hoping it would give him some extra points when the missions will be delivered to the Hydra officers; but it didn’t mean he hadn’t done it for the boy himself. He needed to feel rewarded, completing his last year in the SHIELD Academy with top marks. Plus, the boy needed some strings, going undercover in SHIELD for long term, who knew if he would forget his previous alleys and forget why he was sent there in the first place. No, it’s too much of a risk and Garrett won’t find another lost puppy that is capable of burning his family alive out of rationale rage and not out of insanity.

“Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to, don’t challenge anyone with looks, do not answer first and think later. This is your first impression, there is not chance to reaper it.” Ward only nods. He has gone a long way from being a lost boy, but he is still a lost man.

They are just passing some senators when Alexander Pierce goes straight towards them, accompanied by what can only be describe as a guard dog. Pierce was just recently became Hydra’s tip undercover agent inside the US Government, SHIELD, and the World Security Council. He was the god of undercover agents within SHIELD, and as their leader was respected. His boy, not so young but defiantly skilled Brock Rumlow he was yet to acquainted but from what he heard he was a rising star both in SHIELD and Hydra.

“John” Pierce acknowledge with a warm smile and a firm handshake. “Mr. Pierce” he shakes his hand and smiles. “It’s always a pleasure seeing you, such a shame we cannot meet this often” Pierce says and takes an overlook towards Ward.“And who are you, boy? I don’t think I’ve seen you running around those circles” he approaches him and softens his smile. “Grant Ward, sir” Ward spits out his name from thin lips and strong jaw. Rumlow lean towards Pierce and says something in low voice but his eyes are watching Ward. “That’s right; you’re still in SHIELD Academy. How has that been going?” Garrett sends a look towards Rumlow. Had he known Ward before? “Finished his last year at the top of his class” Rumlow says and moves his eyes towards Garrett. It’s a challenging look; there is no doubt in that. “That is correct” Garrett answers when Pierce looks at him for confirmation. “I don’t think I’ve seen your man around here too” it’s not something he would usually do; question the personals that Secretary Pierce would bring to this sensitive area. “He’s usually busy this time of the year, making sure that some men around the world won’t miss the fireworks show” Pierce says casually, not showing if he’s offended by the agent. Rumlow smirks. “I think we should find a seat, would you care to join us?” Pierce says and Garrett nods. It’s a good start for the evening, sitting with the most influential man in the room. Pierce is moving and Rumlow right beside him, leading the way towards the tables. Garrett and Ward walk slower, and Ward feels like something is wrong. “You know him?” Garrett asks quietly. Ward nods. “He was one of the teachers in one semester. He’s in STRIKE, second in command. Black Ops” Ward mentions the facts. STRIKE, he knew them. Didn’t work with them, it was way out of his league. He was still a handler, a position he wish to change in this year assignment. Even though he wasn’t in his best, there was still a chance to become Black Ops and not be stuck in SHIELD with the good Agent Coulson. They join Pierce and Rumlow in a conversation with Senator Stern.

“…he is a narcissistic idiot, thinks he is better in everything he does. We’ve been trying to work a case against him ever since he became Iron Man.” So the conversation is about Mr. Stark then. “I believe that until May we would bring him to justice.”

“I’m sure you’ll succeed just fine, Senator. I wish you good luck” Pierce says and Stern leaves. “Are you familiar with the situation?” Pierce asks in low voice as they move along toward the tables, leaving the boys hanging back; Rumlow maybe didn’t have any sense of authority towards other people, but he was defiantly able to read the situation and understand when they needed privacy.

“I think anyone with a TV is familiar with it, sir” Garrett answers. There is a tiny smile on Pierce face. “It could become a problem. We need to keep an eye on him, _our_ eye” Pierce says. Coulson was in charge of the Stark case but maybe his closeness to the handler was the reason why Pierce was telling him that.

“It’s such a shame it had come to this, having Stark with us could have been a breakthrough in everything possible. He is after all a genius” “I agree, but people back then didn’t know how to take advantage out of genius lost boys. It’s quit ironic that Hydra leaders back then didn’t understand that cutting a monster head won’t solve the problem, but only make a bigger one. Same can be said about Banner. Both of them could have been great assets.”

“Well if not for the idiot Ross, we could have had Banner in our hands long ago. He was the one who made it a much _bigger_ problem out of him.” Once upon a time, Garrett was in charge of observing Ross’ work with the nuclear physics genius. It was such a tragedy to learn that the army took the bright boy and made him into a rage monster; in some ways, he can see Ward as his correction.

“With people like you, we can learn from mistakes and make sure we don’t repeat them” Pierce says and Garrett can’t let his smile not show on his face. That was definitely a good sign. Rumlow walks towards them and chuckles. They both turn and Rumlow leans towards him, says something in a low voice and Pierce’s jaw clenches.

“I understand. I’m sorry, John, but there’s been a situation. Have a great night and an inspiring year” Pierce says and shakes his hand one last time. He nods at Ward and leaves with Rumlow at his side.

It’s not how he wanted the night to go, but still, there have been some accomplishments. He makes sure Ward is by his side and they continue to shake hands and get to know more people in the organization. A revolution doesn’t start in a day, after all, and sometime in the future they will all part take in it. Maybe even his lost boy will be a main character in it. Until then- they wait.


End file.
